


kleptomaniac

by junmyeonssi



Series: of ferrets, dumb owners, and sehun [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Falling In Love, Ferrets, M/M, bye, can you believe i let sehun be smarter than jongin gasp, ig, jongin is kinda dumb, ngl nearly typed furry instead, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: jongin being big dumb and not knowing how to take care of chanyeolsometimes sehun wonders why jongin has chanyeol in the first place





	kleptomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> I TOLD YOU THE SECOND PART WOULD HAPPEN

chanyeol was going to be the reason why jongin went broke, wasn't he? 

it figures that chanyeol would be that one annoying ferret who liked to steal jongin's shoes and never return them. the amount of money jongin spent on new shoes was probably well over $1000 by now. 

"chanyeol," jongin glared at the ferret, "give back my shoes."   
in response, chanyeol just darted under jongin's dresser and watched jongin. sighing, jongin ended up back on the same website he has bought those shoes from the first time and bought another pair. 

"at least someone is benefiting from your shoe stealing," jongin huffed, "unfortunately, that someone isn't me." 

there was no response, not shocking considering chanyeol can't understand jongin, but still.. 

jongin awoke to chanyeol dooking. automatically he went to his closet, checking for missing shoes. for the umpteenth time he saw another pair of shoes missing. jongin sighed, he's too sleepy for this. 

however unfortunate for chanyeol, jongin finally figured out that chanyeol's hiding place was under his dresser. surprisingly, chanyeol had built a pretty amazing 'nest' out of jongin's shoes. 

at least chanyeol wasn't around for jongin's discovery. jongin started pulling out his shoes, they're in pretty good condition considering what they might've been through. then, chanyeol appeared. 

immediately, chanyeol arched his back and hissed. jongin sighed, guess now isn't a good time to rescue his poor shoes. he still didn't know what to do with his overpossessive ferret. but hey, he got one pair of slippers back? 

he could just ask sehun, whenever sehun decides to barge into his apartment again. maybe sehun could rescue his shoes from the kleptomaniac ferret. 

except sehun didn't appear until a week later. 

"heard you got a problem that has to do with chanyeol," sehun announced loudly, "what'd he do, start getting smelly again, run away from you, steal something?" 

jongin sighed, why did it figure sehun would barge in at 8 in the morning, far too early to be up in jongin's oh so highly esteemed opinion. 

jongin gave up and told sehun his problem, "he's gone kleptomaniac on me and stolen all my shoes, please rescue them." 

"okay sir, i'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises now," sehun joked, or at least that's what jongin hopes it was.

"no, actually i need you to leave, if i reveal all my tricks how am i going to be able to come back to your apartment all the time?" sehun said firmly. 

which is why jongin has been standing outside his apartment, looking weird, for around 10 minutes. 

hopefully sehun isn't like, murdering chanyeol or something. or robbing him, that would be bad. except he's broke. never mind. it's chanyeol's fault though. 

then, sehun opened the door. brushing past jongin he announced, "all of your shoes are now safely hidden away in your once-empty drawer, i can't believe you and chanyeol have survived together." 

sometimes sehun is weird, but if chanyeol is okay and he's got back his shoes, that's fine. <s>so sehun's kinda perfect.</s>

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
